


Early Morning Routine

by greyhoundNine



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Circle of Light (Transformers), I need more AxeLine in my life, I'm sorry for writing this, Lists, M/M, Morning Routines, Wing was only mentioned though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyhoundNine/pseuds/greyhoundNine
Summary: Axe's early morning routine in list form.





	Early Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyyy, I can't write I'm sorry.

Axe:

 

  * Online.
  * Internally reprimand battle systems for activating.
  * Kiss a sleepy Redline good morning.
  * Manually shut down battle protocols.
  * Cuddle with Red for a while.
  * Get up.
  * Mindfully complete a few meditative sword dances.
  * Meditate with The Great Sword.
  * Check reflection in the mirror. (The second to the Sovereign of Light does not simply go forth into public without looking the part)
  * Remove any specks of dirt or grime that somehow escaped late night’s zealous shower.
  * Apply paint where needed.
  * Buff frame. 
  * See Redline coming in through the mirror.
  * Receive a loving hug.
  * Suddenly remember that Wing is gone.
  * …
  * Cycle optics to attempt to reroute optical fluid.
  * Fail.
  * Shutter Optics before Redline can see.
  * Fail again.
  * Focus on venting and not the pain of remembering.
  * Invent.
  * Resettel amor.
  * Exvent.
  * Look down at Red.
  * Check reflection in the mirror.
  * Force a smile.
  * Morning fuel.
  * Hug Redline.
  * Head out the door to face another wake cycle under Theophany’s cruel sun. 
    * Another cycle without the laughter or joy Wing brought.



**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyyyyy it's me again, the Author. Thanks for stopping by and reading this ^^


End file.
